Rebel's Luck
by Mooker
Summary: Jace was a smuggler, a technician, and is now, most importantly, a Rebel Spy.
1. Default Chapter

Rebel's Luck  
  
Jace I'rii was a smuggler, a technician, and most importantly a rebel. He was first introduced to the world of crime when he was a teenager. He ran errands for the big-boys of Corellia. He soon became old enough to pilot ships and began smuggling weapons to the Rodian clans of Rodia. He also made frequent trips to the asteroid home of the Verpines, picking up small bits of knowledge on how to fix ships. By the age of twenty-four, Jace I'rii's father was shot and killed during a shoot-out between CorSec Officers and local thugs. Infuriated, Jace hunted down three of the thugs and killed them in cold blood. After this he became a drifter, drinking his sorrows away with whatever job he could find. Soon no one wanted him for a job, and he hit hard luck for months. Until one faithful day when a rebel officer looking to recruit (they had to recruit in secret, promptly interviewing people over a small game of Sabacc) a soldier for the Rebel Alliance. He found young Jace and quickly saw his true skills. He employed Jace as a spy for Rebel Intelligence, or RI. Now Jace stood aboard the hangar of the rebel assault cruiser, Prosperity. He was beginning to charter a small shuttle to investigate the activities of Suunn Moon, a new Imperial installation that may be holding Rebel prisoners captured at the battle of Hoth. The Alliance had already raided and freed prisoners of both Kessel and the Maw Installation single- handedly. Now it was Jace's turn to make a difference. He boarded the small dropship and closed the hatch behind him. Twelve standard minutes until launch sequence, prepping the ships port and starboard thrusters for the long drive, Jace pulled and tugged switches in every nook and cranny of the control room. He also accessed the Nav computer and located the in-system jump he needed to make. The Imperial installation was just that, brand new, and its security advancements have not proceeded as planned. He was sent to Suunn Moon for a simple recon mission, but complications would send him in a fight for his life. Lauch sequence in five.. three.. two... Good for go, launch sequence activated. The small ship rumbled slightly and disengaged its repulsors, sending the ship full speed out of the hangar. Everything was good to go. Preparations ready. He would wait for Admiral Ackbars last briefing and a gesture of good luck to send him on his way. Finally the Mon Calamari spoke. "Initiate burn, Commander, and may the Force be with you." Ackbar said. Pulling back the lever that sent an electric pulse through neural pathways within the ship and hitting the hyperdrive motivators, which in turn activated the speed thrusters, throwing the ship into hyperspace. Starts flooded past, making brilliant streaks of light as they were pulled away with such speed. Then the HUD displayed nothing but swirling blue and white lights. Hyperspace. Moving back to a small cabin in the back, Jace took a small, two-hour nap before he reached the Suunn system. The trip was going to be long, and a few winks would not hurt to take advantage of the chance. Lying in his green-color sheets on a bunk near the bulkhead at the far end of the room adjacent to the door, Jace I'rii closed his eyes and though one more time about his briefing. "Reconnaissance only, engage any hostile forces, flee on a random trajectory and re-jump to the fleet. No forward jumps to the fleet." He finally drifted off to sleep. During those two hours of sleep, Jace experience a bizarre dream of his father. His father was standing in the distance of the darkness. A thug, one that Jace vaguely recognized, pulled a concealed blaster from within his trench coat and aimed it at Jace's old man. The gun's trigger was pulled, and the all-too-familiar blasting sound of the gun exploding into his father's head rang loud in his ear. Falling too his knees and crying, the thug removed his hood to reveal.. Jace. Jace was killer? It could not have been. It was those thugs, the Doomers. He had nothing to do with it. He awoke in a cold sweat. Thirty minutes until jump was completed. Jace stood up and regained his normal thoughts. Thinking no more on the subject, Jace stood up and dressed in his gray jumpsuit. He returned to the cockpit and sat on his chair, checking his progress and time. Thirty minutes passed, the ship barely slowing at micro-incraments of parceps per second. Finally leaving hyperspace, the details of space, a large planet and an even larger one in the background, and three large frigates with Imperial insignias jumped out at Jace through the ship's HUD. Imperial ships? Imperial frigates!?! They could have only been moving prisoners off the planet. But why? For now that did not matter, as Jace examined, four whole squadrons of TIEs moved after his ill-equipped shuttle. This was only supposed to be a recon mission! Working quickly, Jace I'rii turned his ship and high tailed to good jump trajectory. He would perform a safe and random jump to lose the Imperials. All preparations were complete. The jump was ready. Then, Jace got a strange image of his father looking at him and shaking his head, pointing back at the chaos. Jace stopped to think, ignoring the ships berserk alarms beeping as the TIEs were reaching firing range. Jace, being an ace pilot, threw down his upper thrusters, shooting his ship dangerously downward with immense suddenness. The TIEs, caught off guard, flew by, planning positions to move in unison with their target. Jace flipped the ship and sped toward the frigates. 


	2. Chapter 2

"He's moving to attack position, he most be insane. Shields up." Ordered Commander Rulis Tynarl. The Imperial man stood with proud dignity that made him appear cocky and uptight. The man, in fact, was. He hated being wrong and will drag an argument just to prove his point, be it wrong or not. He was an individual who won and liked to win at the expense of others. The defense operator nearest to Commander Tynarl stood and saluted, "Yes, sir!" He sat down and began clicking away at his own personal control panel. He knew what to do but could not perform it as fast as he was suppose too. The crew Tynarl was assigned was fresh out the academy. This little battle they had was small and would give his crew some experience. Working feverishly about him, the crewers and officers tried to look busy. Laser cannons mounted on the ship began to fire rapidly. Showering the small shuttle with turbo-laser fire, which it promptly dodged. The pilot was experienced, but that was nothing compared to the shields and fire-power this frigate carried. "Get a lock on, I want some of our concussion missiles after him on the double!" Ordered Commander Rulis Tynarl. There came a respectful, "Yes, sir!" from within the back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jace I'rii knew what he had to do. The frigates were obviously carrying prisoners. He would find their trajectory if they had one for any hyperspace jumps they could have made. There were numerous but, sorting them out, the RI could determine were the prisoners were being relocated. He worked with strong determination as if trying to impress his father, or himself. The trajectories filled the screen, pouring all over his green monitor. Most were outer galactic jumps that did not contain systems for parceps around. He logged them all and when he finally completed his calculations, he spotted two horrific objects flying after him. "Concussion missiles!" He said to no one in particular. Taking his ship to a nose drop, he plunged under the frigate, the two missiles flying past his ship. Dodging intense laser fire, Jace managed to whip around the port side of the closest frigate that had obviously fired the missiles. He spotted an assortment of TIEs; perfect. He flew directly toward the TIEs, straightening the ship to fly directly between them while carrying on a speed that seemed to make him drift far off from the TIE's present course. They were buying it. They began to fire their lasers. At the right moment, Jace burned his starboard thrusters and sharpened his turn to fly straight between the TIEs, the concussion missiles closing in behind him. The TIE fighters, too slow to react, took the blast of the missile as Jace sped to safety. Smiling to himself, Jace flew as fast as he could, increasing his rear shields. He plotted a system jump to a random vector. He found one and pulled the lever. Nerual pathways sparked to life and the Hyperdrive Motivators sizzled, burning the thrusters and sending Jace to open space. Relaxing in his seat, Jace knew he done the right thing. He would return to headquarters and sort through the trajectories he captured and search for possible Imperial installations. 


	4. Chapter 4

Awe struck, Commander Tynarl bent his knees, loosing his usual erect posture. The cocky old man, infuriated at his loose, screamed irritably. One of his knew communication officers approached him.  
"Sir, Admiral Piett is on the line to check on our progress." For a second Tynarl thought of running, but where? They would surely shoot him out of the sky if he took an escape pod. Seeing no way out of this, he thought of Lord Vader choking him as he did many others who annoyed him. THE END  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars and do not accept any money for this project. 


End file.
